


Orange Chicken with a side of Twin Sapphires

by CherryQDoodles



Category: Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series
Genre: Bad Flirting, Ballet, Cunnilingus, Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gun Violence, Hockey, Ice Skating, New Physichian on the team, OC, One secret after another, Rating May Change, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, more tags with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryQDoodles/pseuds/CherryQDoodles
Summary: The ducks come face to face with a mysterious space traveler from Puckworld, eager to be reunited with something that belongs to her. Duke however is feeling mighty playful, and will not give it up without a price.





	1. Miss Me, Orange Chicken?

**Author's Note:**

> I really got to stop with these new ideas, and I'm still reeling about even thinking up this story, but it happened. Let's see where this goes. Saw an old episode, then four more episodes and my inner child came out, alongside my old crush on Duke. I'm expecting a small story, like six chapters or less.
> 
> The show was good, and I'm surprised by how little writing is done for the show. I get it, it's only one season, but there is a lot of potential for writing material.

"How much longer Tanya? We about to get cornered here!" Nosedive screamed back at the techie of the duck group. The youngest member was firing his gun at the robots trying the reach their location inside the overlord's cargo ships.

"Give me ten seconds and I should have the bomb planted in!" the blonde techie screamed over the chaos around them, quickly setting up a small bomb next to the hot engines.

The fight had led the hockey team onto Siege and Chameleon's ship as the reptiles were stealing military weapons from a storage warehouse. The team took the scaly thieves by surprise but they were quick to transport help to their location, buying them more time to try and escape. Quickly the ducks had split up in teams, Wildwing stayed to pilot the Aerowing with Mallory at the weapons panel, while Nosedive and Tanya split away from Grin and Duke to found a way to stop Dragaunus' new evil plan.

The giant duck barreled through Siege's way, pushing back against the large orange reptile and crushing him against Chameleon who was shooting at Duke who was batting away the shots with his saber. "Thanks Grin. Let's meet up with the others!" As they left the room, Duke quickly notice a silver puck on the floor next to the green foe. Quickly analyzing the fine craftsmanship, Duke immediately perked up to noticing the recognizable bird on the front.

_"No, it can't be-"_

Grin quickly grabbed the distracted duck from the ground before running out the room. "You seemed distracted over your discovery. Should we be worried?" the large duck batted and dodged the robots that were in the hallway before finding their missing team members.

"Oh I discovered something all right." Once they reached the engine room, Grin used his strength to cut through the remaining bots pushing Nosedive back.

"Done! Let's get out of here!" Tanya yelled and the four ducks ran out the room and towards the back open hanger. Loud sirens screamed in the cargo ship, and the ducks could see the hanger close on them.

"Oh no you don't!" Nosedive aimed his gun at the series of buttons, breaking controls with two shots.

"Team, what's your position?" Wildwing called through their communicators.

"The back! That back bro! We ducks are coming out hot!" Nosedive screamed as they continued to run towards their exit.

"On our way!"

Grin then scooped Nosedive, then Tanya and Duke before barrelling through the half open doors. The doors gave way to his tackle, and the ducks quickly fell from the departing ship but safely landed up top the Aerowing.

"Nice save bro!" Nosedive patted his brother's shoulder once they reached the main pilot room.

"Tanya, is the bomb planted?"

"Locked and loaded, ready to go in three, two-"

The distant boom sounded in the past clouds, and soon falling debris crashed into the ocean below.

"Mission accomplished team. Well done!" Wildwing congratulated everyone as he turned back towards the Pond.

"And just in time for our game tonight!" Nosedive was bouncing with excitement, ready to burn more of his adrenaline on the ice against their opponents tonight. Celebration was cut short as red hot lasers attacked the Aerowing. Dragaunus' ship appeared from the clouds and fired at the retreating ducks.

"Hang on!" Wildwing sped up the flying ship, and soon banked right and left dodging lasers aimed for them.

"Get those wretched ducks!" Overlord Dragaunus shouted to his lackeys as they fired missiles at the retreated Mighty Ducks. Wildwing pulled up the ship's shield repelling most of the lasers fired. One laser however hit the system set to hold up the shield killing the supply quickly.

"Our shields are down!" Tanya yelled, watching the energy holding the powerful guard deplete from their systems.

"Activate emergency shield!" Wildwing ordered, and the blonde followed through.

"The level is still too low, and we won't make it back to the Pond!" Just then Dragaunus quickly appeared behind them firing a powerful blast at the Aerowing.

"HANG OUT EVERYONE!" Wildwing shouted, expecting the worst, but when the ducks huddled close to get blasted out of the sky, the silver compact in Duke's sack glowed brightly! A blue light flew around the ship before leaving completely.

The seconds pasted, and the Aerowing stayed intact. Only a series of booms that were too far to be on the Aerowing sounded like fireworks. The ducks pulled away from one another in bewilderment.

"What-what happened?" Nosedive asked out loud before breaking out of the group hug. "Look!"

The team watched as Dragaunus' ship had three small fires flaring around his war ship, and with another explosion they massive ship fell towards the sea below. The ducks watched as the Raptor splashed down into the waters.

"Hey check it out! Looks like the emergency power kicked in, and right on time too!" Tanya almost laughed at the miracle. Their level were dangerously low, and it would take a while before the repairs could be fully fixed. "Hopefully I can fix the panel on the ship so the first shield can work again. It will take some time to check it out."

"No worries Tanya, for now let's worry about our game tonight." Wildwing called to everyone, and they swiftly flew back towards the Pond.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"There you have it folks! The ducks take the win for this game!" the announcer screamed into the mic, and the crowds cheered for their favorite duck team. The teams shook hands and went their separate ways. Once the ducks reached their locker rooms, Phil quickly rushed into the room.

"Ducks! Get this! I got this crazy opportunity-"

"Phil, come on now. No more crazy ads or costume pictures." Wildwing sighed, already feeling a headache coming up at the idea of posing in some crazy ad Phil would have been talked into. The team were sharing the same feelings, but Phil was not giving up.

"Come one ducks-hear me out first."

"Phil, let's discuss this tomorrow. No crazy plans you are trying to rope us in." A sweet giggle gently swept through the locker room.

"Well then, would it be too much trouble, as to introduce myself." A curvy shadow awaited at the corner of the entrance to their locker room. Phil eagerly rushed to the new person at the door and allowed them entrance. Walking gracefully into the locker room was a tall blonde woman would looked to have jumped out of a model magazine. Dark blue eyes were big behind thin glass frames, her platinum blonde hair wrapped neatly in a tight braided bun and her green trench coat swallowed her long body.

"Whoa nelly! Whose-whose she?" Nosedive grew eager to know this lovely stranger.

"Everyone! I would like to introduce-"

"Miss Diane Snow, before my very eyes. Bless my feathers, you are a beauty. Three time winner in America ballet and in singles figure skating. Such an honor milady." Duke spoke up from his corner in the locker room, now fully dress in his signature maroon body suit. He swooped up to the tall blonde with a gentleman sweep of a bow, and the lady giggled behind her fist.

"Well, it's good to know I have a duck fan on my side of the bleachers. It is so good to finally meet you in the flesh, mister Duke L' Orange." Diane raised her right hand to shake, but Duke gently grasped hers and kissed her knuckles.

"The pleasure is all mine, Angelface." with a wink, the blush that spread over Diane's face was worth it, but it quickly disappeared with a bashful giggle.

"Wait, you know Duke? What about me?" Nosedive quickly dived between the two, now stealing Diane's attention. Duke honked in protest, but let the youngest get the attention, for now.

"Oh yes Nosedive I know you as well- in fact I know all of you. Tanya, Grin, Mallory, and your wonderful goalie Wildwing." The team looked at one another in mild interest now seeing how well knowledge their new visitor seemed to be. "I happen to be a fan of hockey, and pretty much anything to do with sports on the ice and snow. I have seen a few of your games when I get to be in town, and I must say you guys make a fantastic team!"

"Hey now, she has good taste in sports." Mallory commented, feeling a little relaxed with the guest in their locker room.

"So, what brings you here at the Pond Ms. Snow?" Wildwing questioned with heavy curiosity.

"You see, I plan to actually move into California next week, but let's keep that between this little group yes?" her ruby red lips smiled sweetly at Nosedive and the young duck gave the blonde a thumbs up! "I have a little mission today upon greeting the Anaheim hockey team. I assist coach for a good friend of mine here for children and young teens learning how to skate, and I was hoping to lift some spirits by having the local team make a surprise visit sometime this week. I was planning to ask your manager, but I felt it would be only fair if I were to ask the team personally."

"Really? We got ourselves a little fan club!" Nosedive beamed over the news, already pumped to visit the kids already, and the rest of the team seemed to be in good spirits at the idea.

""Well, if my team are up for the challenge, then just contact our manager Phil to set up the time and date. We would be happy to come." Wildwing knew by the look on their faces that they too would be intrigued for the fun skating day with inspired kids. Diane's red lips grew from their consent.

"I'm truly in your debt. Oh the kids are going to love you! And please do wear your uniforms. Some of the teens might want to challenge you to a mini scrimmage." Diane giggled at the thought of the macho teens she trains.

"Do I hear a deal being pitched and ready to go?" Phil trailed his way back into the conversation, now with no phone in his hand.

"I believe we have made quite the deal Mr. Phillip. I shall take my leave for the evening. I sure hope to make it to another exciting game like this one tonight." Diane gave her goodbyes and follow the chatty manager out of the locker room. A moment of silence swept through the game before Nosedive gave a long whistle.

"She's a total hottie." the groans came in quick from the other team members, but Duke fully agreed with the youngest member with a high four.

"Hey, no lie there. Such an honor to have such a damsel to come to us in her distress."

"Easy Duke, remember she was here for the kids, not you." Mallory reminded the flirty drake as she shut her locker door.

"Well, if you are interested for the eve-" his orange beak was clamped shut by the firecracker.

"Don't even start." the team laughed before they left the locker room.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

The ducks made it back to home base, about ready for a relaxing meal when their manager... returned to the central room with a familiar face.

"Phil? Ms. Snow?" Tanya questioned, seeing the blonde beauty and their portly manager.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your evening and come down unannounced." Diane tilted her head in apology. Wildwing quickly waved her apology unnecessary.

"Relax, we have our manager pop in and out all the time, it's almost second nature." Duke returned with his maroon body suit switched out from his hockey uniform. Diane giggled at the comment, and grey approach her front with a small bow.

"What seems to be the trouble fair lady?"

Said lady simply smiled before she turned to Phil, and whispered gently in his ears. A few seconds later and the big man's face glowed with happiness.

"I will be speaking with your manager in the morning with our new business deal, Ms .Snow~"

"We shall see you in the morning Phillip." and with that he danced himself out the ducks' base. Diane turned her dark blues to the ducks in the room, preferably straight at the grey and silver drake. "Mr. L'Orange, you seemed quite found of the arts of dance and music, and it occurred to me I had an extra ticket to the coming show that will be performing in Winter." she held out a white and gold ticket for Duke, which read that the Anaheim Dance and Theater Company were performing a Winter Show in December.

"Ah, the Nutcracker. A good ol' classic ballet. I'm going to guess you will apart of the show milady?"

"Well, I'm not one for spoiling good news, but yes I will be making an appearance. This was a free ticket that I get to use to invite a friend or family member. In fact, it would bring me great pleasure if you all could come to see a great classic tale. Tickets will be box seats of course, and I will take care of all the arrangements."

While Duke was on board for watching young ladies prancing and dancing across stage in frilly outfits and stockings, most of the team were not the biggest fans of watching ballet and listening to classical music. Diane seemed to feel their hesitation and simply back down.

"There is no need to answer now. Take your time to think about it." Slight tension blew away in the wind as quickly as it came.

"Well sweet cheeks, if it comes to it, it could be just the two of us~" Duke quirked an eyebrow, earning a sweet giggle. Mallory rolled her eyes at the flirt.

"By the way, what deal did you promise Phil earlier?" Mallory asked, and the blonde flushed at the question her confidant posture turned almost bashful.

"Oh, well I promised your manager to buy practically one of each clothing merchandise from the Anaheim Duck's gift shop." the ducks looked at Diane with great surprise!

"Wait a minute- everything?!" Tanya choked on her water bottle.

"Only the women's clothes, and accessories and some posters. Well, the posters are for the children. You have some die hard fans with the kids." she giggled at the comment before checking her watch on her right wrist. The band was rather thick and wide to be a wrist watch. More like a compass log, and for some gut wrenching feeling the leader of the pack quickly pressed the buttons on his mask-

"Now if you excuse me, I should be getting back. Thank you once again." Diane bowed quickly before taking her leave.

"Hold it right there!" Wildwing grabbed everyone's attention from his shout, but Diane never turned to face him. "Something's not right here." Wildwing almost hissed, and the team stood tall, but confused. "My mask is not picking up a clear signature from our new guest here. So my next question to you _Diane Snow_ , who are you?" At that, the team grabbed their weapons and stood at attention for a possible attack-

"Hey! My duck saber! It's gone!" Duke had reached for his gold blade, but the handle was not in it's place on his left shoulder.

"Is this what you were looking for?"

Diane held up the gold handle of the missing sword, her back still present before them but she looked back at the bewildered former thief. His face held definite surprise, and a small tint of impressed was quirked on his face too.

"Your skills are getting pretty rusty former thief. Here."

_Thief? How did she-_

Duke had watched his sword be tossed back to his person, but he caught the glint of silver being drawn from the blonde guest.

"Hiiah!"

**CLASH!**

Immediately, sparks flew as iron clashed with iron and the team were frozen still as the two swordsmen fought and fenced. Duke was quite confused about the whole attack, but intrigued to see this young woman keep up with his speed, even when he tried to sidestep and trip her she was another step away and trying to trip him up herself. Seeing her dark sapphires flare alive-

Her smaller blade nicked his finger, and with the sudden pause Diane shoved Duke to the ground before ready to stab his heart-

"That's enough!" Wildwing shot a punk bolas to seize her arms and legs, but with two quick swipes she sliced the ropes clean in half. She pointed her shorter blade at the leader still standing over the grey duck.

"Don't move Wildwing! The last thing we need is to damage the mask of Drake DuCaine. We still have a battle to fight with Dragaunus after all." Everyone held their breath as the blonde spoke those words. Mask of Drake DuCaine? Dragaunus?

"H-how do you know all of this?! Who are you? Are you a spy for Dragaunus?!" Wildwing aimed his puck blaster at the blonde, confused more than ever by her knowledge and sudden presence.

"You have heard of me, but one duck in particular knows me very well. Isn't that right L'Orange?" the team looked down at the duck still on the ground who was looking at this human in confusion. She threw the small rapier down to the ground, close to his beak before drawing a dagger from her dress and squatting down to press it against his throat.

"Duke!" the team was ready to blast this woman-

"Know me now, _orange chicken_?" Diane smirked after that, and flashed what was resting around her left wrist.

!

Duke's previous confusion quickly melted away. The cogs in his head were clicking into place, from recent events all the way up til now and a great relief wash over him. Silence took over the room, all were ready for whomever would move next-

Then the former thief busted out laughing! Duke was, laughing at the crazy situation at hand... Why?

The ducks looked among themselves hearing their teammate crack up on the floor with a blonde woman above his body and a blade still posed at his neck.

"Um, Duke? Are you okay?" Nosedive asked slowly, wondering what the joke was behind all of this. The grey drake continued to laugh and Diane finally moved up from her position. Duke then jumped up to his feet before embracing the blonde with a tight hug!

"Relax everyone! It's all good here!" he returned his sword to it's rightful place before squeezing the blonde up against his body once more. "This lady here is a good friend of mine, and she is not human. She's something... better~" Duke smirked down at the woman-who quickly clamped his beak from coming closer. Hard sapphires glared harshly at his dark eyes before huffed, pushing him away.

Now out of his personal space, Diane turned to the ducks behind her, still poised to attack, then revealed her right wrist that housed her giant wrist watch. The center dome was green, but when she pressed the button with two of her fingers the center changed into sky blue.

The device grew in brightness, then purple and blue ribbons of light engulfed the blonde woman, wrapping her whole body until there was nothing left of her. As soon as the lights captured her in their beams they disappeared with a pop! Standing before them was no longer Diane Snow, but a tall black duck.

"Whoa whoa whoa WHOOOOAA there! Are you all seeing this?!" Nosedive all but dropped his puck blaster at the new duck in their presence. She was definitely a looker by duck standards: Wavy white hair framed her round face and red beak. Her deep blue eyes were still present behind glasses and her body was covered by a feminine looking jumpsuit. The green and white colored suit was not tight fitting but it dd not hide the wide hour glass shape. "Is this de ja vu to anyone?"

"Oh yes, and we are not going to have a repeat!" Mallory had her gun locked and loaded, but Duke and stood before the new duck, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Mallory. This time it's not an enemy." the black duck eyed Duke in question, but he shook his head at the silent look.

"If it makes you all feel better, allow me to make the introduction here." Tanya walked up to the new duck, and shook hands?! "Guys, this swan here is Odette Winterbeak."

"Wait a minute wait a minute- you mean _the_ Winterbeak?!" Mallory relaxed her posture, gun now back in her holster. "You swept through the competition three games in a row!"

"I heard about a swan figure skater taking the gold last Winter Olympics just before the Saurian evasion. To think it was you, and your third time too? That's quite impressive." Wildwing rubbed his chin in thought about the golden Olympian. "What's a golden Olympian doing here on planet Earth? How did you get here?" Wildwing's question brought a look of sadness over Odette's face.

"Hey Blue, what's wrong?" Duke asked in concern. The now solemn swan looked past the drake and towards the dining table pass the Drake One.

"Have you ducks eaten dinner yet? Perhaps I could whip up a quick meal. It would be best if I explained my situation over the dinner table. You are going to need a seat for the long story."

"A home cooked meal from a pretty swan like you? Hot diggety duck! Let me freshen up!" Nosedive was quick and out of the Ready Room and dashing towards his own living quarters.

"A great balance of yin and yang qualities sound great at this time of night." Grin spoke up after being silent for so long. Odette rubbed her chin and twitched her beak in thought. "Yin and Yang huh? Well that gives me a good idea! Anyone want to show me to the kitchen?"

"Right this way dollface." Duke placed a hand on her back and lead her towards the kitchen behind the Drake One. Mallory and Wildwing watched as the swan kept her distance from the suave drake.

"Looks like there's a rough patch between those two." Mallory observed the retreating birds.

"We won't know for sure until they decided to talk about it. Maybe she was apart of the Brotherhood?" Wildwing thought out loud.

The small team decided to wait until dinner was served to ask any questions. Once the other ducks changed in comfortable clothes they made it to the kitchen- to see Nosedive and Duke fussing over the ingredients and utensils. Odette was standing next to the door with arms crossed when the others looked at her for an explanation.

"Nosedive jumped in just as I was about to start gather up the food and both ducks are trying to help me out. I have not even told them what I was going to cook." the swan sighed as the two continued to argue how to cut and dice the vegetables on the counter. "Grin, if you could get the extra help out I would appreciate it." The Hulk of a drake quickly scooped up the bickering drakes and all three left the kitchen. Odette shook her head as they left. "Now then, I will need a few more minutes to get all my ingredients in order, so give me the kitchen and I will call everyone in when I'm done!" Odette then rolled her sleeves and got to work.

Not a half an hour later the swan called the team to the dining room with bowls of Lomi Lomi Salmon over hot rice.

"A good balance of Yin and Yang." Grin was all smiles as he enjoyed the rice dish.

"Oh wow! This is tasty! Could you be our cook from now on?" Nosedive asked, and the black swan chuckled at his silliness.

"Thanks for the meal Odette." Mallory finished her bowl with a clean swipe of her napkin over her beak.

"Glad you all enjoying this! Anyone up for seconds?" After a few more bowls passed, Odette took a seat next to Mallory and Tanya after a bowl to quell her stomach.

"Let me just cut to the chase: Overlord Dragaunus stole something of mine, and I'm here to get it back."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to take in what Odette just said, but the swan kept going. "A family heirloom that has been passed down from my great grandmother to her daughter, then my mother to me before they were taken by Saurian forces. In the beginning, when Puckworld was attacked by Saurian Forces, the Winterbeak family were known to be the fortress wall, the right and left guardsmen of Puckworld's military defense. We were quickly brought down to our knees by those Saurian bastards. When Drake DuCaine help bring victory to our galaxy, the remaining family members help rebuild Puckworld's defense. As time went on, the Winterbeak family was able to flourish and grow again, being better and stronger than we were ever before. The family practiced hockey as the rest of the Puckworld culture, but figure skating was another form of performance arts that was taught to each duck in our family."

Odette took a big breath before she continued.

"When Dragaunus attacked the second time in Puckworld, I was apart of a recovery team assigned in the Special Forces. I'm a licensed PEMT." Odette pulled her ID badge from her breast pocket that was clipped so she would not loose it. "Our mission, was to find the rebel team, and bring them home." Odette looked up from her hands to look out at the team. "Five teams traveled into the dimensional gateway, my medical group being the last to go through, but what had happened was we were ambushed by Saurian forces, waiting for us. One by one each rescue ship was taken down, and one of the Saurian captains boarded our ship. They tore us apart from the inside, and I fled in my ship, like a coward." Odette trembled, rethinking the traumatic times Saurian forces plundered their defenses, murdered in cold blood and stole valuable resources from their beloved home.

"Odette, it's okay now. You're safe here." Tanya patted her back gently as the swan tried to cover her whimpering.

"You are amongst new friends here." Grin spoke gently.

"Don't worry, we will get Dragaunus back for all he's done, and more!" Mallory was firm in her declaration with a quick punch in her hand.

"Darn right we will!" Nosedive commented quickly. "Dry those tears girly girly. We got your back."

"Thank you, all your words do help. I'm also relieved that I was able to find you here, safe and unharmed." Odette brushed away her tears before gracing the team with a watery smile.

"Ms. Winterbeak, you were very brave to continue on with your mission after all that has happened, and you found us. I'd say a mission well done." Wildwing stood up from his seat after polishing his bowl.

"And my job is not done yet. it's been almost a year and a half by now. Yes I have found the missing team, but we are by no means able to get home without a powerful source of energy, nor the resources to create a working dimensional gateway. I'm pretty sure Dragaunus has one hiding in his gaudy ship, but to take over his fleet would be nearly impossible with just the seven of us."

"It's worse than that. Dragaunus and the Raptor were shot down into the ocean the last time we crossed paths. Now that scaly reptile and his goons only show up after longer periods of time. The last one before this previous attack was almost a month ago." Wildwing added in. Odette stood up from learning this, and began to pace and walk, rubbing her chin again. A sign she was thinking.

"Dude, what is she doing-" Nosedive whispered to the group.

"Hush feather brain, she's thinking." Duke shushed the younger drake, and watched as the black swan paced in now smaller circles. Finally she stopped.

"I must depart from California. Immediately."

"What?!"

"Leave? But girly girly we just met, you can't go now." Nosedive jumped out of his seat not wanting the pretty mallard to leave.

"What's the problem?" Wildwing asked, the others now standing from their seats.

"I need to go back to my home base and gather my medical supplies. I have a temporary house I'm renting during my stay here in Cali. I have built a transporter inside my home back in France to get me back faster. I can make the trip easier and be ready by morning."

"Wait just a minute-you own a transporter?! How on this planet were you able to pull creating such a device?" Wildwing walked up to the black swan with new eyes.

"It's Saurian tech. I stole it from the ship that followed me into the stratosphere. When I made it out the dimensional gateway, I was hit by a stray laser and crashed into Earth's galaxy. I landed in the ocean outside the country called France. Did you know their language is the same as _Rouen_ back on Puckworld?"

"Pretty useful at times." Duke smirked at that knowledge.

"Fancy _you_ would enjoy knowing that." Odette rolled her eyes at the grey drake, but suddenly a small beeping alarm sounded from her wrist. Pulling her sleeve down she saw the dome no longer blue but blinking red. "Oh no. Looks like I'm out of time."

"What does the all the siren blinking mean?" Nosedive asked.

"It means that my Diane disguise has ran out of juice for the day. I need to recharge my watch for a few hours before it's ready to be used again. Usually the watch is programmed to last a full 12 hours, but my attention is needed a whole lot more nowadays with play practice and publicity acts with my manager. I'm working on a solar panel to be placed on my watch, but finding material is what prolongs repairs. With the hectic schedule I have now, it makes searching even harder."

"Hey, I'm sure I could dig up some parts that can act as a solar panel. Not exact materials but can still function as a charger as long as it gets a good angle of the Sun's rays."

"Thank you Ms. Tanya. That would help tremendously." Odette once again before looking at the time, sighing sadly. "For right now, tonight I am stuck until my watch is fully recharge- oh where are my manners?" Odette bowed quickly before Wildwing. "Would it too much trouble to stay here for the night? I will get a fresh start first thing tomorrow morning."

"Ms. Winterbeak, you are welcomed here in our headquarters, as a fellow Puckworld resident, and as our possible physician."

"Physician?" Odette, and everyone else jumped at the new title.

"For the past year we have been careful as to not be completely injured from our battles against Dragaunus and our hockey games on top of that, but now with a professional physician from Puckworld on our side we can get the proper healthcare that we've missed over the year on Earth."

"We got ourselves a cutie nurse on speed dial! Yooo-HOOOO!" Nosedive jumped into the air.

Ignoring Nosedive's comment, Odette knew that Wildwing was not wrong. She was fortunate to have medicine supplied on her ship from Puckworld, and with her transporter working she could get more supplies here in her temporary home. Commuting back and forth would be a problem, from the Pond to her home. Not to mention paparazzi wanting to know why six ducks would be coming to see her at her home-

"Do you have a medical wing established here?"

"Apparently not. If either of us got sick we would deal with t in our own rooms." Odette nodded in understanding.

"Then let's make that our first project tomorrow." Both Wildwing and Odette both nodded in agreement. "It's great to be working alongside the famous rebel team. Odette Winterbeak, at your service." she held out her hand, and Wildwing grabbed her smaller hand in a firm shake.

"Welcome to the Pond Odette."

"Alright! Our very own nurse and chef!" Nosedive cheered some more.

"Well then, as your new physician Nosedive, I have a very strict meal plan that everyone will be following starting tomorrow." Odette smirked almost cruelly at the younger duck. Nosedive balked at the statement, and the other ducks laughed at the new whining. "No junk food, no sweets, no _alcohol_ -"

"What?! That's borderline cruel!" Duke exclaimed now just as upset as Nosedive, but the swan would hear none of their cries.

"You want to be at your best, some luxuries have to be cut from the diet." as the hockey team enjoyed the commotion the two were causing, Odette checked her watch again, now the blinking red stayed a solid red, signally no more energy to hold her cameo. "Let me grab my bag so I can charge up my watch for-"

"Miss Diane?! Where are ya?! Hey ducks, where is everyone?"

The swan almost quacked with the portly manager looking for her human coverup. She quickly hid behind Duke before the manager made his way over to the kitchen.

"Odette, what's wrong?"

"Your manager cannot know that I'm here! Word cannot get out that Diane Snow is really an alien duck! That will not look well in the papers _nor_ my career!"

"Relax, Phil would not do anything stupid-"

"He was _willing_ to put you drakes in front of a camera with only your merchandise underwear!" she hissed, glaring at the grey drake to challenger her. Duke clamped his beak shut.

Odette... had a point. Phil has tried for over a year to get them to do ridiculous stunts for publicity, some efforts were successful on his in, but Odette's secret had to be hers to tell not them.

"Hey, it's okay pretty blue. We got this." Duke turned to the swan behind him and cupped her cheeks in reassurance. "Grin, shield her please?" the big duck coasted the swan to his side just as Phil made an appearance in the kitchen.

"Ducks! What happened to Ms. Snow? I've got a taxi coming to take her home."

"Call it off. Ms. Snow is pretty tired from her long day. You know, ballet, interviews and watching a hockey game too?" Duke smoothly told the manager while gently escorting him out.

"We allowed Ms. Snow to retire in one of our spare rooms for the night. She said she would inform her driver to come grab her in the morning. Don't worry Phil, we will take care of her." Wildwing added in more information that finally relaxed the man.

"Oooooh, alright. I was hoping to talk more about another clothesline deal. Maybe even some new webbed shoes to sell at the gift shop..." the manager talked to himself as he escorted himself out of the duck's home and Odette sighed in relief.

"Thank you Grin." she grinned up at the bigger drake before leaving the kitchen to find her purse.

"Luckily I have a spare shirt and shorts to sleep in tonight so I will go ahead and turn in for the evening."

"Of course, Tanya can show you to the spare room we have." with that, the ducks parted ways for the late evening.

"Excuse the mess, we have not had guest before." Tanya pushed the code to open the door, and dust escaped from just the doors. The girls coughed from the sudden cloud, but what greeted them was boxes among boxes of supplies and equipment.

"Oh wow. This will take some time to organize and move around-"

"Did someone call for some muscles assistance?" Nosedive and Duke came up from behind them and looked to see the clutter inside.

"Oh this ain't nothing at all. Relax a bit sweetheart, and I'll have this place cleared out before you blink those pretty eyelashes." the grey drake rolled his shoulders to show off his masculinity.

"Blink blink." Odette sassed at him, and Tanya chuckled.

"Oh ya? Well I'm going be much faster than you Duke! Just let the _younger_ , stronger male take care of this job!" Nosedive bumped Duke aside as he barrelled into the room to move the boxes towards the back corner of the room. Duke was not deterred by this, and the two surprisingly worked great together to get the boxes out of the bed's way while Tanya found spare sheets. Odette dusted the place down as best as she could with a few rags and cleaner, and the room looked to be off to a good start.

"Let's worry about where to put the boxes tomorrow. I'm sure you all would like to get some sleep after a long day."

"Does the missus need anything more from the awesome Nosedive?" the young blonde rested against the wall trying to be all suave after such strenuous workout of box stacking.

"Maybe the missus would like to ask a well mannered duck-"

"Before you two enter in some macho male contest, you should know that I am completely off the market." the black swan then raised her left wrist to show off the silver band with intricate golden swirls and tiny diamonds.

"What? Married?!" Nosedive groaned into the wall. "So where is the lucky drake anyway?" Tanya smacked his head for asking a private question, but Odette was looking at Duke. They shared a quick glance before she turned her back to the others.

"Still missing." Odette then thanked the three before she closed the door behind her.

"Well that blows! A rocking babe, and she's taken! I wonder what her drake must be thinking leaving that sweet swan's side."

"He's an idiot that what he is!" Duke snarled before he stomped towards his room without looking back.

**XxxxxxxxX**

Nosedive was relaxing to an action movie in the living entertainment room that was connected to the kitchen. An large island was the wall between the second fridge while the big main fridge was housed behind the wall leading to the main kitchen area. The door leading to the living quarters opened to reveal the black swan guest, having lost her jumpsuit and now wearing her spare clothes of a mighty duck graphic tee and shorts. Her wavy white hair pulled back by a hair band to see better while she navigated through the kitchen for a midnight snack.

Just as she was about to ask Nosedive where the kettle was located, she noticed a plate of whole wheat toast spread with grape jelly. Right next to the plate was an empty cup with a fresh herbal tea bag waiting to be used. Odette stared longingly at the arrangement, even sniffed the tea bag, for this was what she enjoyed as a snack or while reading. The right herbal peach flavored tea and two pieces of toast, just how she likes it.

...No one on the team knew how she liked her snack,... except one.

"Bonjour joli bleu." **Hello pretty blue.**

Hot breath tickled her ear slit making the swan gasped! Grabbing the butter knife out the plate, Odette turned to slice who ever was behind her. Only for her right wrist to be grabbed before landing the strike. Quickly turned around, Odette was then pulled forward- her big blue eyes grew larger in shock! For the drake holding her to his front was _kissing_ her! Odette's heart began to race against her rib cage, and she trembled against the broad chest she was pressed up against. Dark eyes met hers before they closed off, and pressed harder against her red beak Odette shuddered from this sensation, her right hand even trembled from the daring move from the daring tall drake.

A warm fizz bubbled inside Odette's stomach like soda until it grew bigger and louder- then the bottle popped! The swan relaxed against the warm body, her hand was loosely holding onto the knife but the drake caught before it fell. His right hand was still pulling her flush to his body, and now he helped her lean back into the counter and they both moaned when their both returned the kiss. Odette clamped onto the back of the drake's neck for leverage, earning a groan from the drake before her. Her right fingertips felt against his soft left hand before they intertwined together.

At last air was needed and the two broke apart, Odette practically shuddered for the sweet air returning to her lungs while the drake rested his forehead against hers. Their breaths mingled with each other as they tried to regain normal breathing patterns. Odette's glasses fogged a bit from the sudden kiss and heat now being shared but her deep blues looked up to the dark eyes of the drake that stole her breath away seconds ago. Their joint hands let go of the other, and Odette rested her right onto his bicep while his journeyed down her hip and thigh with soft fingertips.

"Did you like that?" she asked quietly, and the drake hummed in reply. His wandering left hand journeyed back up her side to hold her lower back while his right held his weight up on the counter top. "Hmm, I'm glad you like that because it will never happen again." With that, Odette pushed the dazed drake away as she grabbed her snack and moved from his front. Pouring the hot water into the mug Odette left the kitchenette with a good-night to Nosedive.

"Duke? What are you doing here? I thought you would be asleep."

Said drake watched the black beauty walk back to her temporary room with a sway of her hips. He licked his lips, enjoying the warmth they once had from that sweet red beak, and he wished they were still on his orange beak.

"Came in for a quick snack."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"Curse those wretched ducks! Ruining my plans once again!" Evil Lord Dragaunus yelled at the open air, then blasted another drone into pieces from his red hot temper. The Raptor was submerged once again at the bottom of the reef in on the coast of Southern California. Siege had just hit the jackpot with a cargo ship full of weapons and a great stash of crystals that would have been enough to get the Raptor out of the water and blasted the city, conquering the planet Earth little by little. The ducks had caught up to Siege and the cargo ship when the blasted humans complained about one of their warehouse of supplies were stolen. The rest was history.

"But boss! We have the map of the Twin Sapphires! One of your admirals stole from the rescue ships in the dimensional gateway and found the duck with the map. We have that yes?" Chameleon tried to soothe his irritated lord from blowing up anything on the ship or hitting him in bits!

"Hmm, yes. Yes we do. We can proceed to use the power from the silver compact to locate the Twin Sapphires. Legend from Puckworld is that the silver compact holds the key to holding an ancient powerful creature, and with me as the holder the monster will follow my command and wipe out the humans on the retched planet!" the reptile overlord cackled out loud. "Chameleon, hand over the map!"

"Of course boss!" the green ugly lizard reached into his pockets, then searched another and another! All his hidden ones as well. The overlord looked down at the now sweating Chameleon as Siege and Wraith moved away slowly.

"Where, is, the map?" Chameleon gulped, thinking quick on what could have happen to the tiny map-

"The ducks! They attacked the cargo ship and they must have taken the map form under my nose-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the roar of Dragaunus ranged throughout the ship and rattled the water that surround the Raptor. Soon the screams of his three underlings ranged along the blasts of lasers. "Blast it! Blast it! Nothing can work my way! Blast you all! CURSE THOSE DUCKS!"


	2. A New Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter! I finally squeezed this chapter in between projects. Let's see what gonna happen next!

"Are you sure I can work in here Tanya? This is big equipment that I'm bringing in here." Odette was realigning sheets of metal for her to weld back after screwing in the bolts on the compartment that housed the rocket thruster. The ceiling had a jungle of metal chains hanging above the ladies, and they worked together holding a massive metal bar holding the three barrels. One thruster was damaged, and gently rocking on the side of the makeshift workshop Odette set up for repairs.

"No problem! I bring parts from the Aerowing to get fixed in here so what you got here is no trouble. If things get too crowded we can use the hanger and work in there. Maybe we can start looking for an alternative if the repairs backfire. I could find something in Electricland and think up some ideas for your solar panel project." Tanya was reading through Odette's blueprint of her space home rocket, the blue and grey paper hanging up on a new blank board with small math on the side as to not mess up the math already on the paper.

"I can't thank you enough Tanya, but once I get these metal sheets repaired we can push back the rocket thruster down my list to work on my watch. The sooner I get that new addition in place, the better." Odette looked down at her watch the dome was now a bright blue after the night's recharge. Unhooking the watch, she placed it on Tanya's work table before returning to her small station. The blonde duck examined the thick metal arm brace that was Odette's watch, clearly interested in it's slick design. She quickly took it's measurements before jotting down ideas for the solar panel installation.

"Heck! A brand new project is quite exciting! Having another pair of arms that know how to use half these tools is helpful too. It's a good thing you check our air ducts and filters before you started your project. I can actually breath a little better in here." Odette chuckled after bolting in the last screw.

"Anytime I work in a new workshop it was a pet peeve of mine to always see how well filters worked. The last thing we need is to breath in fumes and gases. Beginning firing!" After that comment Odette pushed down her mask and bright sparks and lights appeared before her as she began the welding process. The ladies soon were absorbed in their early morning projects that they almost missed the loud alarm blaring in the work station.

"It's eight o' clock already?!" Odette placed down her wench and stood up from her small rolling stool, a few pops went off from her now relived spine.

"Time sure does fly!" Tanya set down her drafting pencil and held up the small drawing of Odette's watch, now with a two small windows that can switch and change sides from decorative metal to the solar panels once the watch enters a low level of battery. Odette approached and looked over the designs, thoroughly pleased with how fast Tanya could work for the last two hours. Even her list of parts to shop and look for seemed well thought out.

"I have a few more things to check over on the thrusters, but for now let's put it to rest for now. I can go get started on preparing breakfast." Odette took off her bulky work gloves and stretched a bit more. Leaving the work area she went straight for the kitchen with a soft yawn. Washing her hands a few times, she searched the fridge to prepare a quick meal. Figuring they would need something healthy for their day to get started she grabbed and washed all fruits and veggies when the rest of the team were appearing from their rooms.

"Good morning everyone. What fruit smoothie are we in the mood for breakfast today?" Odette had her jumpsuit unzipped, her grease covered sleeves tied around her waist. The bandana covering her hair was also stained with a few grease spots but her bright hair was untouched. She was sipping on her own mulberry purple fruit smoothie.

"Well good morning sunshine! Lovely to see your face first thing in the morning." Nosedive perked up seeing the black swan who just rolled her eyes at the youngest member.

"Morning to you too Nosedive. Kale and apple for you Mallory?" Duke pulled the young duck from the counter and leaned in to watch Odette dice and cut some kale for Mallory's order.

"I'll take a chef's special for my smoothie this morning pretty Blue." Odette frowned up at the grey duck before she batted her eyelashes.

"Oh I'll make sure the rotten veggies are in yours Mr. L'Orange."

"Aww chef, you would do that to me? You said I had to be eating at my best." said duck groaned and pouted as the chef walked away to the three blenders.

"For _you_ though, I'll make an exception." Odette placed the four smoothies in front of the other four ducks before gathering more kale to make Duke's. "Still like oranges and lemons with your pomegranate juice?"

"Extra tartness. Just how I like it." Duke smiled while watching her work, cutting and peeling the oranges and lemons, picking out the seeds before chopping up the ingredients. "Oh! I hope you all don't mind, but I added a half cup of protein powder in each of your shakes. I hope I have not messed up anyone's regimen pattern?"

"Not at all. Thanks Odette." Wildwing finished his shake up before calling order to the team, morning practice would begin as soon as Tanya made it in for breakfast. Once the missing tech duck made it to her banana milkshake the team made there way towards the ice. Tanya briefly mentioned the new cleaned out air ducts and ventilation inside their chrome underground home. Odette almost blushed at the praise from the blonde mallard.

"I was up pretty early, and I wanted to get that done as soon as possible before working on a few things on my list." the former thief chuckled at the swan's mumbling.

"This is great! We just hired ourselves a cleaning lady." the smirk on the drake had Odette almost pout, but she showed a frown before placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, if I'm getting _paid_ for my cleaning services maybe i should invest in a maid outfit to go with the job." she snipped back. A moment of silence went through the team before Duke smiled deviously.

"How much pay we talking here?"

"How about my clawed foot up your-"

"Okay children! Let's break this up before a food fight starts in the kitchen." Tanya moved between the two before the swan could make it into Duke's space. Odette's facial feathers were fluffed with some pink hiding underneath, making Duke smirk harder at the riled up female.

"Seriously, how much are you asking for?" a slap up side Nosedive's head ceased the discussion.

"Duke, lay off our new nurse. Everyone, let's get to practice team." Wildwing directed the team to make their way to the locker room.

"Wildwing, if it's not too much that I could use the pool for a swim? It would be great to get into the water and go for a few laps."

"Pool area is next to weight room." and with that Odette proceeded to clean the kitchen as the team left. A though came up to the swan and she smacked her forehead while washing the sink, soapsuds now on her beak.

"Oh shoot! Forgot my swimsuit. Oh well, an athletic bra it is then." The doors closed behind the team after Odette's comment. Nosedive and Duke looked at one another before they sprinted to the locker rooms.

"Hurry up team! We ain't got all morning! Daylight's burning here!" Wildwing groaned and pinched his beak in growing annoyance. This was going to be a long practice.

**XXxxxxxXxxxxxXX**

A single flip and the black bullet dove into the cool pool. A jet stream slithered through the aqua color waters before Odette broke through the surface. After two laps she finally touched the end, water sploshing up into the white grates underneath the diving board. Pushing up the goggles covering her eyes Odette checked her time to see she shaved five seconds off her last lap. Feeling proud of herself, she decided to take a small break before going for another set of laps.

Pushing herself away from the wall to gently float in the middle of the pool, Odette looked up to the bright lights of the aquatic room. A lot has happened in a matter of a day. To think she would be successful in her mission on finding the missing team. Of course it took a lot of patience and hard work to get where she was now, and not just finding them but to earn the fame and fortune on this foreign planet. On Puckworld she was an Olympian of figure skating, but once Lord Dragaunus attacked her home planet fame and fortune meant nothing anymore. The Saurians were suppose to be driven out of their galaxy and back into their prison inside the dimensional limbo, but now she and the rebel team were stranded here on a new galaxy, and now getting the evil overlord out of planet Earth was her new mission.

That was, however, not what was plaguing her mind right now.

Odette sighed and gently went into lazy backward strokes. Her mind was deep in thought of the rebel team- well, only one member of the group. The former jewel thief, and her oldest friend she knew on Puckworld... okay friend was not a good word for Duke. That kiss from last night was not what "just friends" do. His orange long beak, his sharp eyes, and his strong hold on her body had awaken the flame she had felt for the grey dashing drake that Odette thought had died down a long time ago. Odette berated herself in her head for thinking she could keep it under wraps and buried while on the mission.

Besides, it wasn't everyday you meet back up with your long lost husband after eight years.

Odette was almost taken by surprise when he did not outright say she was his wife to the team, or even kiss her right then and there! Maybe he was just in big shock by her appearance, not to mention kissing her human form would have been awkward... but how could he act like eight years of separation had not happened?! Odette's vision swam back towards the previous late night that was the first talk husband and wife had had alone...

_Odette set her watch two hours earlier than usual, for tomorrow would be very busy to get her temporary room cleaned and styled for a doctor's office. It's great to know that the rebel team would help her clear out and move in equipment, for the job would have taken much longer without the extra muscles. Writing in her small notebook planner on what she needed to do in order for tomorrow, she packed up the book and set her watch on the charging dock made for her watch specifically, the magnet circle clicking into place of the cut out shape made for it's size underneath the watch. About ready for bed, she took her empty plate and cup and journeyed back into the kitchen. Wearing spare shoes Tanya was nice enough to lend Odette found the TV playing credits with Nosedive snoring away on the couch. Deciding to clean the dishes in the morning she left the room but suddenly her vision went back to the spot she encounter the grey drake, alone-_

_where he kissed her against the counter top._

_Odette wanted to hiss in anger and frustration at Duke, but how she? When she was denied his touch and his presence for so long? His bright orange beak was still warm as before, and Odette could not help but lick her lips from the pleasant kiss. She wanted to ignore the familiar bubbling in her belly, but her body was reacting positively to his solid toned chest and strong arms that wrapped around her-_

_The black swan bit her finger before leaving back to her room, all thoughts were now focused on the grey and silver drake that she had missed so much. Like aged wine, the years had been good to him. Taller and more handsome than before with eyes of dark cacao-well eye. Odette did wonder what happened to his one eye. That would be a question for later. The eye patch only added more mystery to the drake she had known all her life. What had happened to her thief next door?_

_"Duke."_

_"You called Blue?"_

_So lost in thought that Odette did not realize she was in front of Duke's sleeping quarters. The drake lost his maroon suit to now wearing speckled green sweats and a white tank top. Not a minute after her observation did the drake pull her into his room. Beaks were like magnets and soon they were back to where they left off. A slip of a velvet tongue grazed the red beak and a shudder escaped her throat. His soft wide hands kept her hips in a firm grip, their groins pressed against each other. Smaller black hands smoothed over strong shoulders before wrapping around his neck. Only for the need of air did they break apart. Beaks rested against the other as their breaths mingled together. Blue met dark brown, and the swan rested her hands against his chest while his slipped away and lower towards-_

_**SLAP!** _

_Duke was suddenly on the ground with a hiss._

_"Shit girl, you hit hard." Duke looked up and met stormy blues. Shock soon changed to understanding and the drake relaxed his muscles before going to stand. "Okay, I deserve that one-"_

_"You deserve a whole lot more than a slap to the face! You are very lucky I don't have my blades on me-" the drake was up on his feet and the swan took a step back when he reached for her._

_"Blue-" she slapped his hands away from her, tears beginning to pool from the combination of past emotions long buried away and now resurfacing. The drake being the one that caused it all._

_"Don't try to interrupt me Duke! You had eight years to try and find me. Eight years to make things right, but, you never tried." with a final push the distraught swan leaves his room, anger and bitterness was all she could feel at that moment. Once she arrived back into her room, she locked the door and slid to the floor to burst into tears..._

Wet blue eyes opened back up to the bright lights above the large pool. Hot tears mixed with the chlorine water still on her feathers and they kept coming. Her little episode had happened from just one talk, and that was what she feared; to loose control of her own feelings and not get a clear answer for her husband's actions. Odette would make a plan to get the two to talk privately about their relationship and hopefully she would see if what they felt for one another was still alive as it was when they got married. Or if it was just the hormones talking.

Having enough of the pool Odette turned and swam over to the metal stairs to climb out-just as the tall white goalie walked towards the side door leading to the sauna beside the pool. The two ducks met eyes for a minute before Odette calmly walked out the pool and retrieved her towel to dry off. Snapping off her goggles they swung loosely on her arm after drying her bare feathers quickly.

"Sorry Wildwing, for I lost track of time. The pool area's all yours." and with that the black swan left the stalk still leader standing in place. And that was when the two other eager drakes slid in the pool area. Both watched the red beak swan leave the pool area, and when she was gone the two looked towards their leader- who was beet red at the cheeks and beak. That raised questions.

"Whoa bro! What got you looking like a tomato?" That flared more color to his face as he gulped to clear his dry throat.

"So swans do have butt feathers..."

"What?! You got a peak bro? No fair! You had us busting our tails with extra laps! That gave you a head start!" Nosedive went over the top in jealousy at not seeing the pretty black swan's hot bod. While the youngest ask questions from his big brother, the grey and silver drake has his eye on the door Odette left through.

Thanks to Nosedive the two earned extra laps while the leader had the advantage in getting into the pool area before them. Now knowing that Wildwing got a glimpse of Odette's fluffy tail feathers-

The two brothers were busy arguing among themselves that they missed the grey and silver drake depart from their side in order to pursue the black swan to wherever she may had run off to. Duke had some chose words for flashing their leader and goalie. Having not seen her in eight years and the taller white drake gets the first look at her body-Duke kept his growl down to a clenched grumble. Hearing the faint sounds of running water against tile Duke deducted that the swan needed to take a quick shower and made his way into the preoccupied locker room. The showers were located in the far left, and getting closer to the secluded showers-

Duke dropped his swim trucks to the ground now getting a glimpse of the swan in searching, for the ugly duckling had truly grown into a beautiful swan.

The shower head groaned before water was spraying all over her jet black feathers. She ripped off her blue water cap and her white messy mane was soon rinsed underneath the growing hot waters. Her hands petted over her upper body, rubbing down her body before quickly rubbing down her legs-

Duke palmed his growing down feathers at his crotch, the rising dick was pushing up from its hiding place. Duke thought Odette draped in all white on their wedding day was jaw dropping- eight years has done wonders to that body. To think he skipped out on such a goddess. His dark coffee eyes took in the swan's soaking wet body: her hips had grown wider, those butt feathers could not hide how plump her ass had become, and those long black and white legs-

The drake had to bite his finger from cursing out loud, his hot spear was itching to get out from his boxer briefs. Duke tried to wait a little longer, to watch his swan clean herself- oh, no she didn't.

When she wiggled her butt feathers to get the access water off, Duke knew he was doomed.

Quietly stripping down to his boxer briefs, the grey drake groaned quietly once she turned off the water and watched her hands pet her body down again. Those should be his hands, and very soon they would be.

Odette wanted to take a quick rinse off of the chlorine before taking a full shower in the privacy of her own room, but remembered she had not brought any of bath toiletries with her from her temporary home. Good thing she talked to her manager to take the week off, for Odette did not want to explain why she was packing a bag to stay at the Pond for a few days. She had to be quick for she also would like to get some skating in. It's been a few months since she has been on the ice and gliding in the rink was always fun-

The swan sensed something approaching her backside and automatically slapped her tail feathers from view. A deep chuckled came from her backside and Odette almost groaned.

"Just know, you did not close the curtains behind you. Was this a free show for anyone?"

Odette flushed, of course it was the one drake she was hoping to avoid for a while. After last night she did not know how to react around him. It was almost embarrassing that she almost cried in front of him. The only satisfaction was the slight tinge of a snarl in his voice.

"I was suppose to be quick. Now hand me my towel, please?"

"Now why would I want to cover up such a body like yours? Damn Blue, you have blossomed well." the feathers around her cheeks fluffed from the sweet comment but nothing more. Odette had heard a lot of flirty comments from the grey and silver drake behind her, and she was not about to fall for them again. "You know I don't lie when it comes to beauty." Odette flinched, not realizing how close Duke had comes towards her until she felt his breath against her ear slit. The gentlest of soft fingers grazed her hip-

"Don't even think about touc-" Odette slapped the wandering hand away from her, and whipped around to hiss at the confident drake, but could not say anything more for her eyes now took in the broad chest behind her- and the fact that he was bare! Upper body was exposed for her wandering eyes to drink in the full grown drake he had become. Slight wrinkled lines were scattered over Duke's arms, shoulders and a smaller amount of his chest. A few Odette remembered from their lives on Puckworld, when and how he got them, but there were the new ones that had a story she was not told about. Curiosity was pushing her hand to trace them. Her previous anger melting away and in it's place was a lustful hunger she had hoped would not be provoked.

All it took was flashing his bare chest-and he wasn't even fully naked!

"Like what you see baby? I know I do." a purr rolled out of his beak and Odette snapped attention to turned away. Despite her face flaring hot pink from Duke calling her out she would not acknowledge him. "I see that your white feathers have multiplied, now traveled down between those strong legs- Oh come on now. No need to be shy around me~" the drake groaned, wanting to touch that tempting body in front of him. His hands were almost twitching to press her into the wall and have his wicked way. Duke had reached to trace her legs but Odette had slapped his hands away again and gave space between them. "I'm starting to like this dance Blue. You run, I tried to snatch you up- aawww, you're cute when you pout."

Suddenly voices came closer to the locker room and the two ducks stiffen from the unwanted company coming. Duke quickly pulled the white shower curtain closed and pressed the swan up against the tile wall just as Mallory and Tanya walk in. Switching the water on the drake towers over the black swan.

"Close your beak."

That was the only warning Odette received before her feet were swept off the shower floor. The swan quickly held onto the drake before her back met the cold tile. Duke pressed their bodies together and immediately the feeling of his muscular pectorals squishing wonderfully against her feathered breasts. Odette clamped her red beak with her left hand from moaning loudly, for the drake's hands were wrapped around her waist and back, holding them close together as the hot water rained over them. The girl's chatter was white noise as the young couple soaked in the forgotten feeling of their feathers pressed together after so long being apart.

Odette could feel his thick arms squeeze her closer, and she marveled how much stronger Duke had become. He lifted her like she weighed nothing.

"Oh pretty Blue." the swan heard the soft moan before he rubbed his beak against her fluffed cheek. His hands moved around her body, soft gropes at her sides before finding her thighs.

"Yo Duke! Is that you in there?"

"Yeah Mallory, it's me." Duke replied back to the redhead before seizing the spot underneath her knees and pressing forward- Odette whipped her head to the left and shuddered. Even with the briefs in between their bodies she could feel his hot prick rub against her now sticky lips. The drake hummed lowly. "Mmmm, yeah I'm feeling the soreness from practice today."

"I'm surprised you didn't chase after Nosedive towards the pool. Miss your chance to take a swim with the swan?" Duke chuckled, his hips moving in a constant rhythm.

"It's okay. I think I will get another chance some other time." he quickly kissed against her exposed neck and the swan wiggled in protest. She gripped his ponytail in warning, sapphire eyes flashed as well but Duke just licked his beak at the view before him: Odette still had her left hand clamped down on her beak, her wet black feathers glistened in the light above them. Even with the steam surrounding them and in between, her bright red cheeks and sharp blue eyes stuck out the most. "I've missed my sweet Blue." he whispered, leaving one leg on top his shoulder to pet her face, and Odette looked away from his endearing stare.

"So you two know each other for a long time huh?" Mallory sounded much closer than before and Odette jerked in terror. Duke huffed as he adjusted their positions and continued to hump against her wet sticky core. If only the underwear was not in the way...

"Yeah Mall, we go way back. Started off as ducklings playing in the same neighborhood."

"That's rare for Duke. If I didn't know her before I would have thought that she was apart of the Brotherhood of the Blade. Did you see how fast she worked her daggers?" at that Odette rolled her eyes then glared as Duke laughed loudly.

"Oh no. She has nothing to do with that band of crazy birds. She's a good egg. Very skilled and can kick your tail too. You think her dagger skills are good, you should see her with a bo staff. The only one I've known back then to have a clear head on her sweet shoulders." Odette gently pushed away his wet droopy bang from his face to see him better and their beaks just grazed one another.

"Well a darn shame that she's a taken swan. Miss your chances on such a beautiful lady Duke." Duke could hear the teasing in her voice.

"I'm wondering about her husband though. She told me last night he was still missing." Tanya spoke up, closing her locker door.

""Well, I hope he wasn't a captive to one of the Saurian boot camps. That would a shame for her to have lost him to those lizard savages." Mallory slammed hers after her comment.

"Don't worry girls, I know her husband. He was a coward who left his swan after cutting the cake." the gasps were heard before a heavy object dropped onto the floor. Even Odette was shocked to hear the truth come out of his own beak.

"No one on Puckworld knew that Odette was a married swan, but that would explain why she never dated. The media always wanted to know who she was with before the Saurians invasion." Tanya spoke out loud.

"I hope that coward of a pigeon has a good explanation for leaving his wife all of sudden." Duke gulped after the ladies comments, and when he looked up to the swan in his arms she crossed her own against her chest with a smirk.

"Oh those girls are going to rip your feathers out." Odette hissed softly, a slight twitch of a smile appeared before she chirped- Duke rubbed a finger against the outer rim of her soaked lips. Odette began to panic- no- she was not going to do that with others in the room! She clamped her beak again, refusing to moan from the sweet feeling of his finger _so_ close-

"See you at lunch Duke." Mallory called out and the ladies left the locker room. The two soaked ducks still heard them talking among themselves.

"You know what's weirder, that Duke's using the showers in here."

"How is that weird Tanya?"

"It's funny, but he prefers his own bathroom for peace. When's the last time Duke used the showers here?"

The dark feathered ducks waited until they heard no more talk from the ladies, and the swan sagged against the tile.

"So you _were_ following me here?" Duke shrugged and patted one of her thighs with a smirk.

"Why would I miss a chance by using my showers when I could get to see you fully naked? Masturbate in my shower thinking about your naked body, or enjoy the view I got right here?" the comment earned a flushed pouty swan and a swift tap of her heel against his head. "Besides, you looked so inviting in just a towel, and since you did not close the curtains you must have been expecting to give _someone_ a free show. Like Wildwing..." Duke grumbled, still swallowing the bitter taste of the goalie seeing the naked body of _his_ swan. Odette heard the tone change in his voice and almost laughed.

"Oh yeah, he did get to see a good amount of me. The new and old white spots on inner legs too. Well hey, you got the close up show, and now that you got your good eyeful and handful you can -Ahh! Duke put me down already!" the swan clung to the drake's neck as he resumed to bump and grind against her hot body.

"Oh no baby I'm just getting started." and with that Duke picked up his fast pace humping and Odette clamped her beak once more to stop the loud moan clawing her long neck. Duke attacked the exposed right side of her neck with a harsh bite and Odette tightened her thighs closer. She jerked, feeling his curved tip poke harder against the wet cotton of his briefs and he almost whined from the friction he was not getting. "Come on baby Blue, I know you want me."

"No Duke-"

"Don't deny it any longer." The drake physically tensed as he stopped rocking to look at the Caspian blue eyes that have captured him. "Eight years, that's a long time to not get that touch from your mate, and I know you wouldn't wander to another. Please, Odette." Odette tried to glare, but he was so right about her. She was loyal to the fault. Like any duck pair, feeling the loss of your other pair would result to death by heartbreak. Odette however could not give up on their marriage. She had to at least hear the reason why he left.

The primal urges that she had ignored for eight years was clawing at her resolve, and now having the drake of her dreams come back to her willingly, wanting and _begging_ her to give in-

" _Mari_..."

Th gentle word made Duke gasped in surprise, now seeing her eyes so gentle and open. He always wanted to hear her say that special word again, and now, it was like the password to her lock had been granted.

"Mon amour."

Without restraint, he ripped down his wet briefs fully freeing his engorged penis, his head curved with a slight hook, before sliding cleanly inside her sticky, hot oven. Both ducks moaned from the sweet click of the key to it's designated lock before sagging against each other. Feeling bliss immediately from finally having their connection, Duke was so close to just bursting right then and there. They trembled from such a feeling, but Duke could not stop his hips from rocking, wanting to feel the sweet friction from her silken walls. The wet briefs were causing a hindrance to his movements, so Duke kicked the unwanted garb away from inside the shower stall and out towards the forgotten towel on the bench.

"Oooh _mon cheri_ , God girl you are tight!" Duke almost honked from the tight squeezes Odette was giving his hot prick with each thrust. She clenched her legs around his neck while he seized her round fluffy butt, moving faster with a better grip. Now hitting up at the right spot the swan could feel her eyes roll back from the heighten pleasure assaulting her cervix. Odette had no coherent words to say other than to gasp at each harsh and strong thrust. Eight years of missing out of this kind of heavy petting and sweet lovin'.

They had so much catching up to do.

Odette clung to his broad back and her clawed toes curled from finally feeling the hot coil in her belly ready to pop.

"Duke, ah! I'm-ah!"

When her walls squeezed him tighter, Odette almost locked him in place which made him come with a loud honk, dousing her insides with his milky seed. The ducks clung to one another, the water still falling over them and steam still dancing in the stall. Heavy breathing was drowned out by the groan of the shower head and water, but Duke chuckled. Exhilaration was growing high from feeling complete and pleasing his mate. His hands pet down her back with soothing strokes before rubbing foreheads together.

"Look what we've been missing out. Damn girl. You sure aren't the ugly duckling I remembered."

"Oh, so I was still ugly up till now? All wet in the feathers?" Odette could not help but nip back at his teasing, and hearing his deep chuckle warmed her belly. More than she thought possible. She soaked in the moment of tranquility shared between them, wishing that it would last.

"Never was, just, you know. Was a little duckling when we met, said the wrong things that I didn't mean. Even back than you were a thing of beauty." Odette met his soft brown and red eyes, taking in what was told to her. For a moment she almost believed him, but this was Duke she was talking to. The neighborhood flirt, and her husband she promised herself to at the altar. Still, the swan would not give him the satisfaction, just yet.

"Hmm well, if I was any other sweet chick I surely would have fallen on my knees and swooned for such pretty words. Sadly for you, I've known you practically all our lives, so your terrible acts of flirting do nothing for me." Duke immediately heard the challenge and he smiled almost devilishly.

"Oh? Nothing at all? Well then, allow my hands to do the talking this time."

Odette squawked when Duke released her from his arms before turning her body to rest his greedy hands on his favorite spot; her plump rear and tail feathers. What was worse than Duke being sweet with words was his skilled hands knowing just how she like to be touched. Odette hissed and moaned against the tile while Duke palmed and squeezed her fluffy ass like pizza dough, and hearing him groaned was making her wet again. Once his hands got involved Odette knew it was all over.

"Despite your words, your body is so honest, and it's turning me on." Quick as a flash, two fingers squished between her silken folds as his other hand brutally rubbed her sensitive red clit. Odette was quick to clamp her beak from honking, but her other fist pounded the tile above her head from the fast rush of pleasure assaulting her loins that she was on the verge of tears. The longer she tried to hold back, the easier the tears came and seeing her red beak glow in the steam ceased Duke's action to give her something better. "You want me babe?" Duke whispered hotly in her ear slit, and she gasped from his hot prick rubbing between her cheeks. "Just say it and I'll send you farther than cloud nine." he hissed, trying to hold back from being an aggressive jerk of a drake with no control, but Odette was being stubborn and a tease that Duke could be one too. He slowed his pace and Odette whined loudly from the new slower friction.

With a long swipe of his tongue against the back of her neck she finally consented, and wiggled her tail feathers knowing full well what that action does to the dark grey drake behind her. A quick flutter like wiggling fingers then a straight up and down fan wave movement.

A pregnant pause was all that happened before a strong slap on one black cheek earned a honk of surprise.

"Duke-"

"You think you're so cute don'cha? Oh I got something for ya-right here!" Odette honked from the new pressure, the drake's size was much bigger than their last rut, and the snug feeling of fullness was making Odette wiggle her hips with delight. Another pop to her black wet bottom before Duke moved, groaning in great relief into her ear slit, burying his beak into her hair.

"Oh, oh yes. My Ode to Joy- _fuck!_ " all at the same time his grip on her hips tighten, never wanting this hot, slick friction to end. The slapping sounds of wet feathers drove Duke to thrust faster, the cork in his core ready to pop what he had stored for her. Odette's sensitivity rose through the roof as Duke's hands decided to roam all over her body; her breasts, her stomach, her inner thighs, to even tease her wet clit. Odette could feel another orgasm rising, ready to erupt.

"Aaah! Duke- _jolie s'il-vous-plaît_ - **(pretty please!)** " Odette also knew speaking their mother's tongue was another kink Duke would indulge heavily on. The grey drake hissed before releasing her hips to seize her arms, his tempo never slowing down.

"Oh belle amour, _tu m'as beaucoup manqué._ **(I have missed you greatly)** "

" _Mon amour, moi auusi._ **(me too)** "

Duke swung her left leg over his shoulder and picked up his speed, feeling his end coming. Odette rose up on to her clawed toes now feeling her heat boiling, but once Duke pinched her overheated clit, Odette threw her head back as ecstasy finally crashed landed and her climax exploded, squeezing the well endowed prick inside her core.

"Duke!"

"Odette!"

Duke bit her thigh to silence the honk that try to claw out his throat, and with two more pumps he popped his cork, splashing her sticky hallway full with more thick white cum. Odette shivered and whined from the warmth tickling her insides and she continued to rock and milk him out. Duke gave another long spurt, some now spilling down her wet thigh. Keeping her in place, his hips jerked and he squirted more in her already full womb. The swan was slowly regaining her breath, but Odette caught Duke mumbling against her shoulder.

" _Je suis désolé, tellement désolé_ **(I'm sorry, so sorry)** "

She knew what he was sorry for, and it was not about the make up sex.

Odette heard him repeat his mantra for a minute, and somewhere in her torn heart she felt herself open up more for her grey spouse. She was sure he had a good explanation, right? The drake finally dropped her left leg to the ground and before Odette could try to get her legs to work again Duke had pulled her to his chest, his big hands stroking her back with a firm gentleness reserved for only her. The sound of the shower was all that ranged in the otherwise quiet locker room, but it gave Odette another minute to recover from the mind blowing orgasms she just went through back to back.

Duke was much more than Odette had imagined, but the past still came back to haunt her. A voice in her head reminding her what could have been. What they could of have together.

"I wanted to forget you, year after year of not seeing you. I thought it would be better to never think of you, and yet..." Odette pulled away to look up at the panting drake in front of her. Melancholy washed away the hot hungry lust that was in her eyes like the water still washing over them, sweeping away the mess they made together. "My heart hurts just thinking that."

"Odette-"

The swan pounded his chest with a fist, and her bitter tears appeared over her deep oceans blues. "I mourned for you Duke!- I thought I lost you-"

Duke hushed her by kissing her wet cheeks before he squeezed Odette to his chest, holding her trembling body as much as his body would allow him to. Odette cried sad bitter tears, and shook harder now that the water was being shut off at last. She wanted to stay mad, let the drake understand the pain he left her in, but what good would that do for their relationship when being reunited is what she always wanted? And their bodies were not denying the attraction and magnetic pull to being physically together again? Wiping her eyes free of tears Odette got ready to speak, wanting to know why her husband abandoned his blushing swan, but both their eyes were staring at the others' wet slick body, making speech stuck in their throats. Realizing she was petting down his chest feathers and shoulders, Odette chirped, her mind not processing what she had to do being so close to see and smell her handsome mate in all his naked glory. The desire to want more... Shaking her head to be clear of dirty thoughts she tried to pull back, but Duke stopped her from doing so.

"Why stop? You are free to touch. I am your husband after all." Odette snorted before looking away from the tempting drake.

"By paper only?"

"Oh no baby, in every sense of the word. I'm all your as you are mine." with that comment, the drake pulled her body flushed to his. Odette could not look at him, those dark eyes were downright hypnotic, so she looked down- and regretted the action. The steam was long gone so she could see and _feel_ the drake was still standing proudly and so close to her warm dripping opening. She swallowed to get her very dry throat to work, but Duke beat her to speak first.

"You know, I have a lot of making up to do, so why don't I do that right now?" Duke rested his forehead against his bright red nose swan, and seeing and hearing her shiver made him peck at her smaller beak. Odette slapped her tail feathers down before they started wagging from the suggestion, but that only made the drake smile with desire. "Glad we are on the same page." The black swan began to squirm in Duke's hold but she slowed her attempts when quick kisses peppered her face, neck and shoulders. A giggle escaped before she coughed, hoping she sounded more serious.

"What? No, we are no-" Odette shivered when the kisses trailed over the collarbone and firm hands were petting her cold sides and arms.

"Allow me to clean you up." She jumped when his kisses went even lower.

"Duke! No-Don't take it upon yourself- no biting, you perverted drak-aaah!" Long legs were swept from underneath her, again and she held onto the back of his head before he went to town on the "cleaning".

"You and I taste so good together." A deep hum resonated from the dark male, and a haze swept over Odette's eyes that she missed the shadow approaching to their stall-

"Duke, please-ahh-"

"Odette! There you ar-D-D-DUKE?! Wh-wha-what-wh-ho-when- What are you two doing here?!"

And that was how Tanya found them a minute later; the black swan guest with her back arched against the tile wall, her legs resting on each of Duke's shoulders while said drake was cleaning out his lady love. After the outburst, Odette honked loudly, her face beet red in embarrassment when Tanya's flabbergasted face took in the scene while Duke barely flinched, only looking mildly annoyed from the interruption.

At least it wasn't loud mouth or the hot temper mallard.

"Yes this is exactly what it looks like, so would you please close the curtain so I can finish cleaning out my wife?" Odette could just die right there in a wet puddle of her own feathers. She covered her fluffed flaming face not seeing poor Tanya leave quietly after that. Dead silence filled the locker room, even after Tanya's shoes was long gone. The swan sagged back into the tile behind her before looking at the drake down below. He was looking back up at her, seemly waiting for her to say anything.

"Do you think Ms. Tanya will let the team know now?"

"I doubt it. Tanya is not one to blab about things that are not about her unless it's beneficial to the team or mission. Now let me finish here." Odette hit the back of her head against tile as a hot tongue retraced her sensitive lips from down below.

"Please be quick. We have stalled long enough- haaa! _Mari_..."

"Whatever you say, Mrs. L'Orange~"

**XXxxxxxXxxxxxXX**

Nighttime had approached Anaheim, and the ducks were soon calling it a night. All lunchtime and all afternoon, Odette was kept busy styling her new room, and with the help of some of the males, exam tables/beds were placed inside the front of the medical room. The doctor's office housed a cherry wood desk with a small file cabinet, with a door installed in case to have privacy between doctor and patient. A full stock of first aid supplies stuffed to the brim in the cabinets at the right of the room while a sofa and a mini fridge took over the left side. Before dinner Odette had requested time to skate on the ice before she left for her rental house.

Odette glided across the ice, performing figure eights on the cleaned ice surface. Ice skating always cleared her mind, and it felt great to get back to the ice, for her dancing career took more of her time than she would have liked.

Too bad all her mind was going back on was the moment she blabbed to the techie duck of the group. She could still remember how it all went down...

_Odette had made it back to her temporary room, dried off and dressed in her jump suit in recorded time before she scouted for Tanya. She needed to have one good minute to explain. Luckily the blonde was in her workshop looking over Odette's watch when the black swan arrived. Locking the door Odette nearly forgot what she had planned when coming here._

_"Tanya-"_

_"Whatever you two's relationship is behind closed doors, I don't really care for." Tanya was quick to interject before looking back into her project. This was not how Odette wanted to ducks to find out, and she took a breath to calm herself. She had to somehow explain._

_"Tanya, Duke is my missing husband."_

Shit

 _Tanya snapped her head towards Odette in total surprise. Her beak moved to say something, but no words came out, just dumbfounded shock. The swan could not believe that flew out of her mouth. She was hoping to discuss with her mate on how to tell the team, but with Tanya having seen how_ really _close they were it would be stupid to pull a fast one of the genius of group. Also, Odette could not think up a lie so quickly. She raised her hand to stop Tanya from wanting to speak._

_"Yes, what Duke said was true. We are married. Look, before you ask me ten thousands questions, and some of them would not be for me to answer, it's best for everyone not to say anything about the subject. Duke and I... need to have one big talk, and until we sort certain things out I would like for this secret to stay between us." Tanya then closed her beak and nodded, understanding secrecy._

Odette executed a double spin before leaping back into the air for a simple butterfly jump. Odette wished things stayed that simple, but after their "coupling" the drake had kept himself around her space as much as his schedule allowed him to. Sneaking a touch or grab here and there when no one was watching, leaving Odette more flustered than she should be feeling. They had not had a moment to talk by themselves, but Odette remembered that she had time before she was shoved back into her dancing career schedule. With two days gone, and half of her office/room finished, Odette had confidence that she and Duke could get their relationship sorted out and hopefully start to mend the bond between them... if only the suave, handsome drake would be serious and stop trying to flirt with her!

Then again, she was not being the strong one and learning to resist his advances. Duke still had it, even after eight years he just knew how to get her feathers ruffled and heated...

_Now that the "secret" came to light Odette jumped into her leftover project from this morning. The doors opened just as Odette tighten her first bolt on the busted thruster._

_"Afternoon ladies~"_

_"Ouch! Bonkers!"_

_A loud bang against metal before a goose honk ranged through the guest side of the shop before a green bandana popped up from underneath the hanging, broken thruster. Tanya and Odette turned to see the former thief strolling in with a plate of fruit in hand._

_"You know I don't approve of food in the shop Duke. Things are already a mess in here as it is." Tanya mildly glared at the grey duck._

_"No worries Tanya, just here to offer a small snack for the lovely guest in the corner. Can't work on an empty stomach now, can you?" Duke smirked at the frown thrown at him from the other side of the thruster. The flustered swan huffed before removing herself from her project. She looked down at the arrangement of fruit: sliced apples, mandarin oranges, green and red grapes and chunks of pineapples and pears. Odette saw this, and was pleased with the choices. Her face wanted to smile at the thoughtfulness but decided she would not give the drake the satisfaction that he did a good job, so she pouted and took the plate away._

_"Thank you. I will take this to my new clinic."_

_"Say, how's the office coming along?" Odette thought about the leftover things to do for the clinic, and decided to answer a different way._

_"Would you two care to have a look? Paint job is all done!"_

_Odette lead the small group to the far back of the living area where clinic was now located, and the two Mighty Ducks gasped at the lavish new interior inside: The waiting room were painted with warm welcoming colors of Autumn, apple cider and tree bark were over the walls while deep green carpets sat on the chrome floors. A curtain separated the exam tables from the waiting room, and once pulled back the tables were not alone. Now joining them were bright white cabinets and closet, stocked with medical supplies with cleaned counter tops and sink._

_"Wow! You really know how to work fast!" Tanya chuckled at the beautiful layout with the two ducks trailing behind her._

_"I always preferred to get a job done on day one if I know I have everything in place. With all the extra muscle it was a done deal. Tanya, remind me to give you the pass code for the storage room before I take my leave for the day." Odette had watched the tech duck explore the new clinic, but then turned to see Duke looking at the doctor's office door. The former thief did not remember seeing this door installed this morning when moving furniture._

_"So this is the doctor's main office?" Odette moved to the door, and punched in a five series code before opening up the office-only to push the drake away from entering._

_"Sorry, only doctor and patient on scheduled time is permitted inside."_

_"Well then, how does one get an appointment?"_

_"I'm sorry, but the Mighty Ducks hockey team has me quite booked for the next few weeks. Seeing as I am their new_ personal _doctor. Looks like you have a while before I can see you, but Tanya is more than available for a quick checkup Mr. L'Orange."_

 _"Sorry, I officially resigned from being the part time, full time,_ anytime _doctor once you signed the contract. No take backs, Dr. Winterbeak." The swan laughed at Tanya's timely comment. She never turned back to see the two ducks so close to one another. "I'm heading back to the tech room-"_

_"Tanya, if you could send Wildwing to my office please? I need to discuss with him when's the proper time to get the whole team checked up." with a wave the blonde mallard left the clinic and Duke leaned his body against the door hinge._

_"About that checkup-"_

_"Would you like to see my new room?~" Duke stopped talking when he saw her deep hooded blues fluttered up at him before she pulled him into her office with a click and lock of the door._

Odette curled into herself with a muffled squeal, face all red while she still skated across the ice.

How ridiculously flirtation she was being around that drake! Three times in one day! They could not keep their hands to themselves- and Duke was definitely not proving to be of any help. The black swan straightened herself up and continued to skate freely about, once or twice she would dive into a lunge or two spin. The swan even felt good enough to execute a lazy lay-back spin. Her mind began to clear more, her body more focus on the small routine that has been muscle ingrained into her head since teenage years.

Too bad she had no partner to dance it out.

Odette was very lucky she had the week off, for this would give her more time to complete the clinic, pass the checkups for the team and get herself more acquainted with the ducks as well before showbiz takes over her schedule again.

Also to get some time to sort things out with her horny mallard of a husband!

"You danced beautifully."

Speak of the feathered devil.

Odette almost squawked when a taller body joined her, a hand on her hip as they sailed across the ice. Her body switched to auto mode once he snatched her wrist, and immediately they performed a swift death spiral before he pulled her back to his chest and held her up high off the ice. Slowly the drake brought her back to her own skates, but they stayed together at the center of the rink.

Blue met red and brown, watching and waiting to see who would move first, and finally the swan smiled.

"It's good to see you skating again. Like an angel, so light on your feet. You were owning this ice rink." the praise was heart warming and a giggle surfaced before she could stop it. Tension done, Duke loosely wrapped his arms around her waist.

"For me to loose my ability to skate- especially as a fellow duck from Puckworld, that's just blasphemy!" The two shared a chuckle before they moved to slowly skate around the outer, side by side. Odette could feel the warm body heat radiating from the tall drake next to her, and she reveled in the comfortable peace between them. "This brings back memories."

"Hmm, does it now?"

"I believe a certain duckling was trying to be a gentlemen to a pretty girl, only to get swept up in the dust." Duke chuckled, rethinking back on the memory they had as kids on the ice, when Odette showed off some impressive shots to the goal. Three fast pucks sailing like hotcakes, the swan had a mean swing!

"Yeah, you sure showed those boys! They never picked on you again." They shared a good laugh, both thinking back on that cold day on the neighborhood's frozen creek, where the quiet new duck was figure skating by herself. Odette didn't take being bullied lightly, and showed of how quick she was on the ice. It left Duke amazed and star-struck to see the swan take the attention so effortlessly.

"Then the other ducks wanted to play, then it turned to play dates and solo plays, then little skating shows..." Odette smiled ahead as they circled around the rink once more, but this time she skated backwards to see the tall drake. "My biggest fan always applauding after each routine learned."

"Even when you fell, you still looked so graceful." Duke smiled, seeing a soft flush appear up top her beak.

"Then play dates turned to grabbing veggie sandwiches and spicy seaweed noodles..." Odette hummed thinking about the tasty treat.

"You really loved those seaweed noodle places."

"A perfect snack after training, especially if they were cooked hot to warm the belly. Cold noodles or not they were always good, and cheap too."

"The poor stand guy was afraid if you would buy out his stock you kept coming back-ouch!" Duke laughed at the frown and punch to the shoulder thrown at him.

"Not true! Don't forget I started the trend for the other neighborhood kids to go eat them. I don't understand what everyone was so afraid of."

"Maybe it was your level of how much heat was sprinkled over the noodles." Odette huffed before pushing away, starting lazy circles towards the middle. Duke followed slowly behind.

"Bunch of chickens. Was barely hot, had a kick but that was it-"

"You had one boy spit fire from his beak before he passed out."

"Hey! Not my fault. Should had not sprinkled so much."

"You put ghost pepper slices on top instead of the recommended pepper flakes-"

"Okay okay. I got it. My tolerance is too much for you sissies." Odette pouted with crossed arms, but Duke laughed away. While he did so, Odette relaxed to the happy face her duck expressed. So handsome he was, but she wanted to get the last laugh.

"You know what I don't quite get?" Odette had a scrunched face when looking up at Duke. The grey duck wiped away a single tear.

"What's that?"

"What made you want to go through with the whole biker gang phase. Motorcycle included." Duke chuckled, now thinking back to when he owned his sleek silver bike, with a leather jacket and slicked back hair too. He gasped-wait a minute! Duke stopped in front of the smirking swan.

"Hey! I'll have you know that was not a phase! Leather jackets were a thing during our teen times. All the drakes were looking sharp in leather." Duke leaned closer to the swan, his smirk returning. "And if I'm not mistaken, you weren't complaining about my good looks either." Odette looked away for a second, immediately thinking when they both saw each other that day. The swan gave a haughty snort.

"How would you know? You were too busy ogling my bare legs in my school skirt." Odette skated away just as Duke swallowed, knowing she was right. Keeping his eyes on the retreating swan, his vision brought him back to the day they saw each in their new clothes. Right after Odette came back from her new school, she gently explored his bike before swinging a leg over to get the feeling of the smooth leather seat-

"And I remember you trying to teach me to ride your bike. The silver beauty you never let anyone touch. You broke a teen's beak from getting a scratch on it." Duke nodded, also remembering the poor soul who thought it was funny to almost dent and mess up his hard work. Duke skated up to the black swan's back.

"Mhhmmm, and you kissed me." his breath tickled her right shoulder. Odette jolted but did not move, only to turn around and face the mooning duck.

"Mmmhmm, then you snuck me out that evening. First wild ride in a skirt." Duke looked proud of such achievement and Odette would give him that.

"Yeah, then I... put my hand on that skirt." Duke purred, rethinking again his hand on her red clad hip.

"Then I pushed off that jacket." Odette pushed gently against the drake's shoulders, only a foot away before Odette circled around the grey drake. She eyed Duke's backside before he joined circling the swan as well.

"Yeah you did, then I ripped off the buttons of your blouse." Duke leered at her ample chest covered by her hoodie.

"And then I, unbuckled your belt." A finger slid down his chest slowly before stopping at the belt button. Duke had to take a really big breath before approaching the female's space.

"Oh yes you did. Then I-"

"Attention team! Don't forget to report to the Ready Room for doctor's meeting. Dr. Winterbeak will be discussing how the checkups will go down. If anyone sees Ms. Odette, please have her meet us all to the Ready Room." Wildwing's voice cut through the air between them, forcing them apart. Duke's mood had quickly soured, and seeing the swan swirling and swaying away from him put more tartness to his day. Odette pushed up her glasses after fanning her face.

"Well, I believe we are needed." Odette squeaked before making her way to the ice rink's door. Seeing her mallard's frown made Odette want to cheer him up. "Well hey, maybe I can make some seaweed noodles for dinner one night. Let the team know what they are missing." Odette smiled back behind her to the troubled drake. A smile immediately grew on his orange beak

"For the record, it was the leather jacket wasn't it?"

Odette tried not to flinch, but the thought of the old black biker jacket dressed over the much wider, broader drake behind her... especially thinking back when he wore it back in Puckworld. A distant and fond memory that tickled her pink-far more than she wanted to admit-

"Only if you admit it was the plaid skirt." Odette smiled wickedly, tasting victory when she heard the soft gasp and she made a mad dash out of the rink. Duke's memories flooded his mind quickly of the red plaid skirt mentioned by the black swan, and now picturing her in it again, covering the wider, fuller hips and plumb ass and showing off longer legs-

Duke wasted no more time in chasing after the giggling swan down to the elevator. The two ducks felt like teens again, young, stupid but very much in love.


End file.
